Comenzando a vivir
by Stena
Summary: AU. Milo es un adolescente normal que debe afrontar los cambios que ocurren a su edad un día se encuentra con un amigo de la infancia, y las dudas le invaden ¿quién será su verdadero amor? Milo x Camus, otras


CAPÍTULO 1: UN ÁNGEL EN MEDIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, esquivando a los escasos transeúntes que caminaban tranquilamente, disfrutando de la agradable mañana otoñal que daba comienzo. Éstos, ajenos a lo que pasaba por las mentes de los que les rodeaban, se apartaban rápidamente al ver a un chico de melena azulada hacer verdaderas acrobacias para pasar por la acera a gran velocidad. Al muchacho no parecía importarle las miradas de asombro, interrogación e incluso reproche; es más, probablemente ni se diera cuenta de ellas, pues Milo solo estaba pendiente de una cosa: llegar a tiempo a la primera clase.

Cruzó el pequeño túnel que se encontraba a la entrada del colegio, atropellando accidentalmente en su trayecto a los pequeños niños de primaria, quienes acabaron en el suelo al ser "embestidos" por Milo. El joven peliazul atravesó el patio, hasta llegar a las escaleras que le conducirían al aula en la que el profesor ya se encontraba impartiendo la asignatura.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta, alertando a sus compañeros y al profesor, que le miraba con justificado reproche. Los muchachos, al ver entrar a Milo, no pudieron reprimir sus risas, y no era para menos, pues el aspecto del peliazul era bien cómico: el largo y azulado cabello completamente alborotado, la camisa arrugada y mal abrochada, los cordones de sus playeros desatados, y Milo con la mochila abierta, cargada sobre su hombro derecho. A todo ello habría que añadirle el rostro sonrojado del joven, que respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo. Todo ello le hacía ver encantadoramente bien para muchos de sus compañeros, y totalmente ridículo para el resto. Milo, avergonzado, se sentó rápidamente, tratando de no llamar aún más la atención.

-Milo, la próxima vez que llegues tarde te haré correr alrededor del colegio durante toda la hora¿entendido? – amenazó el profesor, molesto. En respuesta, Milo bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, queriendo desaparecer en ese momento de clase, que se lo tragara la tierra, y así evitar las sonrisas burlescas que le dirigían sus compañeros.

Pero cierto rubio no le permitiría evadirse tan fácilmente...

-Explícame una cosa, Milo. ¿Cómo puedes llegar siempre tarde viviendo a cinco minutos de la escuela? En serio, no lo entiendo – preguntó entre risas. Como respuesta recibió un codazo en las costillas.

-Shaka, déjame en paz. Ya tengo bastante con la reprimenda del profesor como para que estés tú ahora tocándome los... – se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver volar una tiza directamente hacia su cabeza, y que logró esquivar gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

-Si no te interesa la clase te vas¡¡pero no interrumpas! – gruñó molesto el profesor, culpable del "atentado" de la tiza contra Milo. Éste, aún más avergonzado que antes, revolvió rápidamente en su mochila, buscando el libro de Historia, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que sonriente se encontraba a su lado

-Bien, como iba diciendo, – continuó el profesor – el consumismo ha ido creciendo día tras día, abarcando de una forma estúpida prácticamente todos los países del mundo; y digo de forma estúpida, porque ya me diréis para qué quiere un esquimal una nevera. ¿para recongelar lo frío¡¡Es absurdo!

-Tus clases sí que son absurdas... – comentó por lo bajo un pelirrojo, sentado delante de Shaka.

-Pe...pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Historia? – preguntó, más bien para sí mismo, Mu, el joven sentado detrás de Milo, que trataba de tomar apuntes.

-¡Nada¡No tiene nada que ver¡¡Es un sin sentido! – respondió Aldebarán, quien se encontraba cerca del asiento de Mu, y que copiaba como loco cada palabra que decía el profesor.

Mu apoyó el bolígrafo en la mesa; si Alde no era capaz de tomar apuntes, nadie lo conseguiría. El joven pelilila cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando a continuación su cabeza en ellos. Después de unos minutos de total aburrimiento alargó la mano hacia delante, peinando distraídamente la alborotada melena de Milo. Éste echó hacia atrás su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del agradable masaje que le daba su amigo.

Aioria, quien se encontraba detrás de Shaka, observó molesto la situación, y con el ceño fruncido le dio un codazo en las costillas a Mu.

-¡Déjalo ya! El profesor os va a reñir

-Aioria, no seas aguafiestas – respondió Milo, aún con los ojos cerrados. El pelicorto bufó a modo de respuesta, y clavó su mirada en la nuca del rubio que estaba delante suyo.

-Shaka¿no vas a decir nada? – preguntó, buscando en él un poco de apoyo. Sin embargo la respuesta de Shaka no fue ni mucho menos la que esperaba.

-A mí no me molesta. Es más, si el profesor expulsa a Milo de clase me hace un favor, jejeje – comentó en tono de burla, mirando a Milo.

-Ja, ja, ja; qué gracioso – fue la respuesta del peliazul, que miraba a Shaka con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo lo haces para llamar la atención – comentó en tono de fastidio Alberich, el joven sentado delante de Shaka – siempre haces algo para hacerte notar, como el espectáculo que montaste para entrar a clase –.

Milo se enderezó al escuchar al pelirrojo, mirándole molesto.

-¿Tienes algo en contra mío¿te molesto, acaso? Porque hab...

-¡Sí, me molestas! – interrumpió Alberich, hablando bajo para que el profesor no le oyera. – tu sola presencia me desagrada. No me gustan los creídos¡y tú eres de los peores!.

-Pe...¿se puede saber qué narices te he hecho yo? – cuestionó Milo, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando

-Sencillamente no te soporto; con tus tonterías no haces más que desconcentrarme, y vuelves lento el ritmo de la clase. ¡Aunque tú no pienses más que en hacer el payaso, algunos, como yo, nos esmeramos en aprender! – Milo, muy molesto, se levantó de su asiento, cogiendo bruscamente a Alberich del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Idiota¡¡No me vaciles! – le gritó el peliazul, sin poder contenerse más. Un borrador cruzó la clase volando, hasta estamparse en la frente de Milo. Fue entonces cuando los dos muchachos se giraron, mirando al profesor.

-¡Los dos, salid de clase ahora mismo! – chilló completamente furioso el profesor – ¡y tú, Milo, ve al despacho del director inmediatamente!

El aludido miró de reojo a Alberich, que sonreía maliciosamente, pues había conseguido lo que quería: un castigo para Milo. – _Con un poco de suerte le expulsan unas semanas, jajaja_ – pensó el pelirrojo.

Milo le soltó irritado, y se fue del aula, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Caminó por el pasillo por el que hacía unos minutos había subido corriendo, para bajar hasta el despacho del director. En ese momento salió Dohko, el Coordinador de bachiller, de su despacho.

-¿A dónde vas, Milo? – preguntó amablemente.

-Al despacho del va...del director. Me han castigado – respondió el joven, aún con el rostro contraído de la rabia. Dohko suspiró.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

¡Nada! Alberich me estaba molestando - comentó el peliazul, con los brazos cruzados. Dohko suspiró  
- No debes seguirle el juego, Milo. Ya sabes que ese chico sólo busca molestarte. No le des el gusto de conseguir su propósito.   
-Ya lo sé, Dohko¡pero no puedo!; ¡es superior a mí!  
-Está bien. Escucha; date una vuelta antes de ir a hablar con Shion. Así en caliente sólo conseguirás que te expulse. ¿Lo harás? - preguntó sonriendo Dohko.  
-Sí...iré dentro de un rato - respondió Milo, ya en un tono más suave. El ojiverde asintió, y bajó las escaleras tras despedirse con un "hasta luego".  
Milo volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria, hacia los baños. Entró en él y caminó hasta el lavabo, donde se limpió la frente, pues aún estaba llena de tiza, y así aprovecharía también para despejar un poco la mente. Observaba su rostro, comprobando que ya no quedara nada del polvo blanco sobre su frente cuando escuchó el sonido de una cisterna, y vio salir del baño a Kanon. Milo sintió sus mejillas arder, y desvió la mirada nervioso, intentando que el mayor no se diera cuenta de su sonroje.  
Y es que desde hacía ya algún tiempo se sentía atraído por él; y a pesar de ser un muchacho extrovertido, con Kanon le costaba comportarse con normalidad.

Para suerte o desgracia suyo, no pasó desapercibido para Kanon, quien se acercó a él.  
-Tan pronto te aburres de las clases? si acabamos de empezar - preguntó sonriendo, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Milo. Éste se tensó por ese contacto.  
-Po...podría. Las clases de Historia son mu..muy aburridas - respondió Milo, lo más natural que pudo, aún sin mirar al menor de los gemelos.  
-Sí, te comprendo; tampoco las clases de literatura son muy entretenidas. suerte que Shion está reunido.  
-Con quién?  
-Con el abogado. Despidieron al borrego. ¿No lo sabías?   
-No..  
-Pues nos lo dijo él; llegó a nuestra clase para despedirse. Ahora nos dará clase el que le sustituyó el año pasado.  
-Eso es bueno...no?   
-Claro! no hay comparación; y ahora Shion trata de arreglar lo de su despido  
-Oh...en ese caso no iré a verle ahora.  
-No te preocupes, la reunión acabará pronto; ¿por qué quieres ir a su despacho? ya tienes bastante con verle en clase¿no?  
-Es que...me castigaron.  
-Ah, así que es por eso que no estás en clase. - comentó Kanon. Milo asintió, y el mayor apretó suavemente su hombro - mira, te invito a tomar algo a la cafetería¿te parece? - preguntó sonriente, y sin esperar respuesta de Milo, le agarró por la muñeca, y salió del baño junto con él  
-Sí...claro, voy..- dijo algo nervioso Milo, sonriendo tímidamente.  
-¡Genial! pues vamos rápido, que los demás se impacientarán. - respondió Kanon, arrastrando consigo a Milo. A éste se le borró la sonrisa al escucharle. Tenía la vana esperanza de estar solo con él, y así poder confesar sus sentimientos...pero ni loco lo haría con los brutos de sus amigos de por medio. Aunque ahora las ganas de ir se desvanecieron, no fue capaz de decirle un "no" a Kanon.

Mientras, en el despacho del director, éste trataba un asunto de vital importancia para el centro escolar con el abogado del mismo.  
-Verá, Shion. Este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. Antes de despedir al Señor Álvarez, debió pensar en lo que más le convenía.  
-¿Qué podía hacer? el muchacho que le sustituyó, el Señor Arias, tenía un contrato de 9 meses; aún le quedan dos. Al Señor Álvarez le dieron el alta antes de lo pensado.  
-Explíqueme las causas del despido  
-Verá - Shion se acomodó en la silla - le ofrecí trabajar la mitad de horas, para compartirlas con el Señor Arias. Obviamente su sueldo se vería reducido. Les hice la oferta a los dos; el Señor Álvarez no aceptó, y me vi obligado a despedirle.  
-Bien...teniendo en cuenta que es un despido improcedente, probablemente llegaremos a juicio. Además de eso, debemos pagarle 12000 € por cada año trabajado.  
Shion suspiró, nervioso.  
-De momento no me queda otra opción; hasta que nos recuperemos económicamente, tendré que reducir el sueldo de los profesores.  
-Eso háblelo con su contable; le sabrá informar bien de la situación económica del centro. Con su permiso - dijo el abogado, y salió del despacho.

Shion se llevó las manos a la frente, tratando de pensar en una solución satisfactoria. Desde que había llegado a ese colegio, hacía unos meses, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Le habían ofrecido el puesto de director, y él aceptó, trasladándose de Madrid a su nuevo lugar de residencia, junto con su hijo.

Antes era el director de un centro cuyo dueño es el mismo que éste, y llevó a cabo reformas que gustaron en general a todos; ahora le habían llamado para hacer lo mismo con éste.   
Al llegar, se sorprendió del caos que reinaba en el colegio: alumnos que hablaban por el móvil en las aulas, otros que fumaban en el patio, otros que se iban del centro durante el receso...un total descontrol.  
Por ello aplicó varias normas, como prohibido fumar en ningún lugar de las instalaciones, prohibido encender el móvil durante las clases, y la que más indignó a los alumnos, prohibido salir de la escuela hasta finalizar la última clase del día.  
Su hijo, Mu, no tuvo muchos problemas para integrarse entre sus compañeros, pues es un muchacho muy agradable; además con la ayuda de Milo todo resultó más fácil. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Shion le diera clase no le facilitaba el trato con sus compañeros, sobretodo cuando estos consideraban a su padre un completo incompetente, tanto como profesor como director. En pocos meses su reputación cayó por los suelos, y se ganó el apodo "Varas", pues sus clases eran más aburridas que las de historia, o eso decían los alumnos.  
Shion se recargó en su asiento, tratando de relajarse y pensar en algo que le ayudara a salir de esta...

Entró lentamente en la cafetería, detrás del mayor. Observó a su alrededor, encontrándose con un triste escenario: aquel lugar estaba plagado de los típicos cincuentones que aburridos de la vida se reúnen con sus amigos para jugar un par de partidas a las cartas, acompañados siempre de un buen vaso de vino tinto, y un puro que parece estar casi pegado a sus bocas. En medio de los arriba mencionados se distinguía un grupo de cinco jóvenes, de unos 17 años de edad, aburridos de las tediosas clases que se impartían en cierto centro escolar, a unos 600 metros de su actual ubicación. Estos jóvenes eran Saga, el hermano gemelo de Kanon; Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys, quienes siempre iban juntos, y Aioros, hermano mayor de Aioria y gran amigo de los gemelos. Aiacos era, además, el hermano mayor de Milo.  
Éste, al ver a su hermano, frenó en seco, pues su relación con él no era precisamente buena, y sabía que no le convenía estar ahí.   
Kanon, desconociendo la razón del "estancamiento" de Milo, le arrastró hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros muchachos, sentándole entre Radamanthys y él.  
Aiacos, al ver a su hermano ahí, frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, enano? – cuestionó en tono grosero el moreno, que estaba sentado al otro lado del rubio.  
-Nada que te importe – replicó Milo, en el mismo tono. Los demás, salvo Aioros y Kanon, rieron ante la escena que estaban montando. Aiacos, más molesto aún, se levantó, agarrando a Milo por su camisa y levantándolo.  
-Mira, niñato, no me provoques, que sabes que no tengo ningún problema para darte una paliza aquí mismo! – Amenazó Aiacos en tono cortante. Kanon, al ver el mal rumbo que tomaban las cosas, se levantó, separando a los dos hermanos.  
-Déjalo ya, Aiacos, no invité a Milo para esto.

-Es que no sé por qué le invitaste, siquiera. Este canijo no pinta nada aquí. – refutó molesto el moreno; Milo, también molesto, se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería, dándole un golpe con el hombro a Aiacos de la que se iba.  
Salió de allí a paso raudo, pisando fuertemente en el piso, de la furia que sentía, y atropellando en su camino a tres jóvenes que pasaban por ahí.  
-¡Milo! ten más cuidado! – exclamó Afrodita cuando sintió al peliazul estrellarse contra él. Milo, tras un seco y prácticamente inaudible "perdón", siguió su rumbo.  
-¿qué le pasa a este chico? – preguntó extrañado DM, volviéndose hacia Shura, quien tenía su vista fija en el interior de la cafetería – ¿Shura?  
Shura se volvió al escuchar a su amigo, que insistentemente comenzó a llamarle. DM se asomó, curioso por saber qué o quién tenía tan ensimismado al moreno. Se fijó entonces en Saga abrazando a Aioros, y a éste tratando de liberarse de los brazos del peliazul, mientras el resto hacía coro con sus risas.  
Shura suspiró, desganado y comenzó a caminar por la empinada cuesta.  
-Vamos rápido, o no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo, tratando de que no se notara su decepción, aunque esto era algo más que obvio.  
DM y Afrodita prefirieron no comentar sobre el tema, para que Shura no se sintiera incómodo, pues le conocían bien y sabían que a él no le gustaba hablar de esos temas. Así que, en absoluto silencio le siguieron en su trayecto.

Milo sacudió la puerta principal del colegio, recibiendo sin demora una reprimenda por su brusca acción. Milo resopló, molesto; ya había tenido que soportar bastante, como para que siguieran riñéndole, pensaba.  
Se dirigió hacia el portón que conducía al patio, encontrándose que este estaba cerrado con llave, por seguridad de los pequeños infantes que jugaban alegremente; así que no le quedó más remedio que adentrarse por el pasillo donde estaban los despachos de los profesores, y al pasar frente al despacho del director, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Milo¿ por qué no estás en clase? – preguntó algo sorprendido Shion.  
-Eh...me echaron – respondió por lo bajo.  
-Vaya¿y esta vez qué excusa tienes? – Milo le miró molesto; lo último que le faltaba hoy era eso, que el director se pusiera en ese plan.  
-¡No fue mi culpa¡me provocaron! – dijo desesperado el peliazul; al ver que Shion no hacía ningún movimiento empezó a caminar, para ir a clase, pero el peliverde le empujó suavemente hacia su despacho, cerrando la puerta cuando ya estaban los dos dentro. Se sentó con calma en su silla, y le indicó a Milo con la mano que se sentara enfrente suyo. El peliazul obedeció, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Shion, tratando de calmarse, recordando las palabras de Dohko.  
-Explícame qué ha pasado – pidió Shion  
-¡Yo no hice nada! Alberich...él me... – trató de explicar el joven estudiante pero fue interrumpido por Shion.  
-Alberich vino hace unos minutos, explicándome toda la situación. Dime, Milo¿por qué no viniste cuando se te indicó?  
-Pues..me dijeron que usted estaba ocupado.  
-Milo, saliste del colegio – dijo muy serio Shion. Milo bajó la mirada. No estaba permitido salir del colegio sin un permiso firmado por el Jefe de estudios, y sabía que se ganaría un castigo por no haber cumplido esa norma. Shion suspiró.  
-Tendré que expulsarte dos semanas. – le dijo fingiendo estar apenado.  
-¿Q..qué¿¿dos semanas? – preguntó Milo incrédulo; ¿tan grave había sido su falta?  
Shion asintió.   
-No sabes lo que me apena tener que hacer esto, pero las normas son las normas. Se te abrirá un expediente donde figurará tu expulsión.  
-¿Me expulsa dos semanas por salir del colegio¿¿¿Sólo por eso?   
-Por ESO, y por llegar tarde a clase, faltar el respeto de tu profesor, y agredir a un compañero. ¿te parece poco? deberías estarme agradecido; entiende que he sido muy benevolente; otro profesor te hub...  
-¡déjeme explicarle! – interrumpió alterado Milo - yo no hi...   
-¡SILENCIO! – dijo gritando, muy molesto por la interrupción - el lunes no vengas a clase - dijo más bajo, pero con el mismo tono cortante; Shion cogió unos folios que tenía encima de la mesa, comenzando a ojearlos, sin mirar en ningún momento al frustrado peliazul - puedes irte ya - concluyó.

Pero Milo no se movía del asiento. Solo pensaba en qué les diría a sus padres. Miró a Shion, y trató de explicarle la situación, esperando que esta vez sí le escuchara.

-¡Fue él quien empezó, y no le pegué¡Alberich se estaba metiendo conmigo!  
-¡Milo, cállate! No quiero saber más del tema; y vete ya, que llegarás tarde a clase..de nuevo.

Milo se levantó y salió del despacho, procurando cerrar muy fuerte la puerta, para que Shion se diera cuenta de su frustración; subió las escaleras, pensando en que no debió de hacer esa última acción, pues ahora si que no habría posibilidades de que le quitara el castigo. Cuando ya se encontraba en el rellano del segundo piso se encontró con sus amigos, quienes se acercaron a él.

-¡Milo¿qué tal te fue? – preguntó Shaka al ver acercarse al peliazul.

-¡Fabuloso! – respondió sarcástico – Estoy expulsado dos semanas, mejor no me pudo ir.

-¿Dos semanas¡Pero eso es mucho! – dijo incrédulo Mu.

-¿Ah sí¡No me digas! – le respondió Milo algo grosero – Tu padre es un cabrón, por si no te diste cuenta.

-Milo, no tienes por qué pagarlo con nosotros; no es culpa nuestra que no te sepas controlar – replicó molesto Aioria. Milo le iba a responder en el mismo tono, pero prefirió no seguir con tonterías, que sólo provocarían que se peleara con sus amigos.

Así que, sin decirles nada, entró en la clase, recibiendo un carpetazo en la cabeza a modo de saludo, por parte de Dohko. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo se le echó encima.

-¡Milo¿querrías ser mi compañero en el trabajo de biología? – dijo una joven pelirroja, prendada del cuello de Milo.

-Eh... sí, claro, Marin ¿por qué no? – respondió éste con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, genial! – dijo la joven dando ridículos saltitos, y se despidió de Milo con un beso en su mejilla.

Esta escena fue vista por Alberich y Mime, quienes estaban sentados en la primera fila. El ojiverde frunció el ceño, molesto por la atención que la chica le daba a Milo.

Esto no pasó inadvertido para Dohko, quien empezaba a comprender el por qué del resentimiento de Alberich hacia Milo.

Los alumnos ya estaban todos en sus sitios, esperando que la clase de biología diera comienzo.

En esto, se oye a alguien dando unos golpes suaves en la puerta; Dohko se acerca ahí, y la abre, dejando pasar al extraño.

Todos los alumnos estiraron su cuello, tratando de ver quién había entrado; una vez que aquel se dejó ver, miradas de sorpresa decoraban los rostros de prácticamente todos.

Milo le observaba fijamente, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, hasta que una voz a su lado le distrajo.

-Vaya¿ya te has olvidado de Kanon? – comentó burlón Aioria.

-Haré como que no he oído eso – respondió Milo sin despegar su vista de aquella persona. – es sólo que me suena su cara... – comentó, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Oh, ya llegaste. Bienvenido – le dijo Dohko al extraño; después se volvió, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos – chicos, os presento a un nuevo alumno que se incorpora ahora a las clases: Camus.

Un murmullo generalizado era la bienvenida para el joven muchacho, que ruborizado esperaba pacientemente las indicaciones del profesor. Milo abrió los ojos lo más que sus párpados le permitían al escuchar su nombre, pues le permitió recordar quién era.

-¡Claro! – exclamó Milo en voz baja. Camus fijó su atención en cada uno de los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros, y entre ellos pudo reconocer uno en especial.

-¡Milo! – exclamó el francés, provocando involuntariamente que todos se callaran, para mirar al recién nombrado. Milo, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros y del mismo profesor, se levantó, para ir a abrazar amistosamente a Camus. Éste le abrazó a su vez, sonriendo con alegría.

-Camus...hacía tanto que no te veía...no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte de nuevo.

-Yo también me alegro... te he echado mucho de menos...


End file.
